Danny and Marly: The Random Story Collection
by Levity
Summary: Story one completed and needing a major editing; story two coming whenever it decides to be done.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animal Crossing or Nintendo or any of that stuff. Based on the old town I used to have on my Animal Crossing Gamecube game before the memory card with the town in it got corrupted and now we can't even find it at the moment. Tear

Staring. Just staring. The huge fish in the lake... this huge shadow drifting through the current... as many animals watched the rare sight, they all seemed too distracted and bewildered to remember their fishing rods. And then...

"It's MINE! Mine, damn it!"

"No way, whore! It's MINE!"

All the animals scattered out of the way to make room for the two bickering friends. Quickly lowering their voices- careful not to scare this monsterous fish away- the two quickly got their fishing rods ready and released their hooks into the water below, fish still visible.

"Ha, Danny, now it's just you and me and one big fish," A girl with a very pecular pink shirt on, otherwise known as the airy shirt, said.

"You're on drugs if you think I'm letting this thing get away," The girl who was obviously Danny replied, concentrating on her rod and the fish. She was wearing one of her own patterns, one that read "Danny Moe" in fancy, colorful letters.

Marly was the other girl, who had dark blue hair and a determined look on her face, while Danny, who had bright pink hair, just had a very aggrivated look on her face. Hard to believe that they could be two of the closest friends you could ever imagine, and yet they were so competitive of each other. And this usually involved harsh language as well- something they were known for, though it was a bad habit, of course.

All of the animal villagers on the town- known as 'Catburg'- had gathered around to watch the two. Some of them, however, especially the cats like Punchy, were just mainly watching the fish. That fish... oh, that fish...

Eventually, both of them felt their rods pull, and neither one knew which one was the fish. But they still tugged anyway, both aiming to gloat to each other when they had it...

It was an arapaima. The huge fish that lept right out of the lake and was tugged right onto the grass at Danny's feet. Yes, it was her fish. Marly was disappointed when she found out that all she caught was some sort of plant that had been in the river.

"Ha ha, Marly," Danny taunted, "I got it and you didn't!! I'm keeping it in MY house and I'm naming it Jeff!"

"You know what those things are worth, right.. ?" Marly asked, ready to smack Danny in the face.

"Yes, but I don't care about any of that! This thing is rare!" She stuffed the fish into her pocket- something we've all wondered about in the Animal Crossing games- and ran off, eventually making it to her house.

"Wow," Punchy's voice all of a sudden came out through the stunned crowd, "If that were MY fish, I'd just go ahead and eat it!!" Several other animals nodded in agreement.

Later that day...

Marly was sitting in a bench by the train station. Danny was playing load music in her house- which was of course audible from the train station, since it wasn't too far- and was shouting random things like "WOO!! I'm Danny! Hear me RAWR!!!" Marly sighed and eventually noticed that it started to rain. She didn't have her umbrella with her, but she didn't really care. She wanted to get back at Danny. She wanted something that she could be proud of, too. Kabuki, a cat with very wild red markings on his face, was walking by and noticed Marly. "Hey!!" He shouted from a distance, "You moron!! Why don't you have an umbrella??"

"I'm not afraid of a little rain," Marly shouted back, "Sheesh!"

"But you could get sick or somethin'!!"

"But haven't you noticed that we never get sick, anyways?? Just how we can go weeks and weeks and months and years without even EATING and we still manage to live, y'know?!"

"... Yeah..." Kabuki said, wondering if he really did realize those facts. What a strange world they lived in. He quickly dashed away without saying another word. Marly laughed a little, wondering if Kabuki went back to his house to think about it.

Eventually the music in Danny's house quieted, and the door opened. Danny walked outside, shutting the door behind her. She didn't have an umbrella with her, either. She looked like she had gone crazy, her hair wild and her eyes looked red. "Wow... that was fun..." She muttered to herself. She saw Marly and chuckled a bit. "Still sulking?" She asked, running up to her friend sitting by the train station. Marly didn't say anything for a few seconds, then said, "You don't know how it's like to feel like you're on the bottom all the time."

"Aw, c'mon, whore, get your ass up from there," Danny replied rather rudely, dragging her friend off of the bench, "You'll get your chance soon. What to go to Tom Nook's? I heard he was having a sale today!"

"Uh... sure." The two friends headed over to Nookington's, which wasn't too far away from their houses. Marly remembered Eyrail, the one that lived in the house below hers, who was never really that active. She didn't know why she remembered that girl when Marly had only met her, like, once or twice. What a random feeling.

"Welcome, welcome! Do come in!" Came the familiar greeting as Danny and Marly arrived at the store, "Feel free to browse, or else I'll kick your ass! Ho ho! We have a sale on rare carpets today!" The raccoon Tom Nook handed both Marly and Danny each a present, which contained a random balloon inside, something he did whenever there was a sale.

"C'mon, Marly! Let's get upstairs!" Danny was practically dragging Marly up the stairs, and soon, the little, familiar faces of Timmy and Tommy Nookling popped up into the friends' faces. "Hi, ho! You've arrived just in time!!"

There were two carpets for sale- something that Danny enjoyed making fun of when she was bored. One of them was a blue carpet. Marly bought this one. "I love these.. this will go perfect in my main room." Marly bought the carpet and quickly das hed back down the stairs without waiting for her friend, fearing that she'll drag her around again. Danny didn't want the other carpet and eventually went after Marly.

Danny found Marly leaving her house. "I got a purple balloon," Marly said, smiling. She loved the color purple, ever since she was really little. Danny found her balloon to be a pink Bunny B. balloon. Marly had some sort of mischevious look on her face, but quickly shook it away. "Today's Saturday," She said, "That means K.K. Silder is coming today in five minutes."

".. WHAT??" Danny shouted in some sort of surprise, "It's 7:55pm already?!"

"Yeah, you were partying in your house for well over two hours..." Marly sweatdropped.

"... Wow, that must be some sort of... new record or somethin'..."

When the clock struck 8pm, and the town tune played- which, on the town tune board, spelled 'fag' multiple times to both of the friends' amusement, the rockin' dog Totakeke, otherwise known as 'K.K. Silder', was sitting on his little wooden box next to the train station. Before all of the animals, especially the girl ones, started to swarm him, Danny and Marly decided to take the opprotunity before the chaos started.

"Yo," He said to the two, "Here to listen to some tunes?"

The two friends nodded, though they had no special requests, for if they did, they would've argued on it anyway. When Totakeke decided to play K.K. Love Song, Danny's eyes glistened, as it was her favorite.

When the music was close to it's end, Marly sighed. "I must confess something," She said to Danny, close to bursting out in laughter.

"What?" Danny asked.

"When... you were in Tom Nook's store... I hurried over to the ocean... since it was raining..." She said between snickers.

"... Don't tell me..."

Marly pulled a huge fish out of her pocket- a well-prized celeocanth.

Danny stared in shock, and asked in a small voice of jealousy, "Can we.. trade?"

"Of course not! My fishy! I'm naming it Emi!" She said, laughing.

"I am... going to kick your ass so hard..." Danny muttered under her breath.

The End

XD Now, for those of you who might want to know some background facts, I have a few notes about some things.

Note #1: Danny and Marly are based off of me and my friend's AC characters on the game. Eyrail was an extra character I created when I was bored and I never played as her as much.

Note #2: Me and my friend like calling each other whores a lot, so yeah.

Note #3: You may notice how I mentioned the way people never get sick or die of hunger in the AC Gamecube game. I have noticed, however, that animals do get sick in the DS version.

Note #4: When Tom Nook said, "or I'll kick your ass!" instead of "but not to corouse", that's because, if you have the game set to 'Animalese' and carefully listen to Tom Nook when you enter his store, it sounds like he's saying, "Feel free to browse or else I'll kick your ass!" XD I find it amusing.

Note #5: My friend and I once created a town tune in which it's notes spelled 'fag' multiple times on the frog board, not to insult homosexuals or anything. I'm not a homophobe.

Note #6: My friend's favorite fish really is the celeocanth now thanks to AC. XD

Note #7: I almost had Eyrail catch the arapaima instead as a major twist-like thing, but then I wouldn't have had any ideas to progress the story after that. But don't worry, Eyrail, you'll get your turn soon!

Note #8: Lastly, I will mention that Marly named her fossil fish after the DDR character Emi. XD Me and my friend love DDR! DDR forever! I'm thinking of writing a DDR fanfiction, actually.

Well, thanks for reading, please, review, I don't mind constructive critism! D


End file.
